User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Unique Enemies and Stuff!
Of course tons of people are getting their fingers crossed. For example people want Plessie, people want Dry Bowser, Kab-Ombs yeah why not, Buster Beetle WAIT WHAT, Waluigi, Ice Flower, Cappy, and totally random stuff which Nintendo would probably just shake their head on and shut the audience up. Except for Ice Flower. But other than my most wanted thing being Sprixie Princesses (along with Broodals and stuff like that), I also want UNIQUE ENEMIES, UNLOCKABLE STUFF IN STORY MODE! Now you may ask me why I'm bringing this up when I don't really like having to play through Story Mode to unlock stuff. Answer is, it might just spice up Story Mode enough for me to try out some levels. Unique Enemies Most are really hard to think of; sometimes I just make up enemies, sometimes I just give up on thinking on them. *Ground Theme Worlds **Rex: Standard ground enemies which walk around and need to be stomped two times. Moves faster when stomped once. Winged version jumps about. Meanwhile the big version needs to be stomped on THREE times. **Shy Guy: Walks back and forth and that's simple. It just walks back and forth. However, to avoid making it look like a Goomba, it also runs towards Mario. Winged version makes it more woozier than usual. **Snifit: Same as Shy Guy but it shoots. Winged version is the same as Shy Guy except it shoots when it lands. Straightforward life. *Underground Theme Worlds **Swoop: Basically enemies which reside on ceilings of caves (they disappear if not on a ceiling). They follow the same pattern always - to wait until Mario gets in its vicinity, drop down to Mario's position, and fly towards him. Winged version is a bit more hectic. **Grrrol: Rolls back and forth and basically crushes enemies which aren't really resistant enough (big buzzy beetles are resistant). Bigger versions become Dai Goros and there's literally no winged version because winged Grrrols would have complicated physics. **Cleft: Enemies which charge towards Mario when they see him with their spikes. Immune to fire and stomps. Winged version merely just tries and flutter above pits. *Underwater Theme Worlds **Cheep Chomp: Basically, they're the size of Porcupuffers to be consistent I guess. Winged version even acts like a winged Porcupuffer! BONUS: They kill stuff which comes in contact with them. **Urchin: Unlike in the other games, to avoid being way too similar to an underwater Spiny, they instead roll to him. The winged version, however, DOES act like a normal Urchin, except only up and down. Welp... pretty complicated. Bigger versions make it Big Urchins, which... make them nearly invincible. **Rip Van Fish: SUPERSWIFT fishes that try and chew up Mario if he dares to wake one up. The winged version makes them so fast, they can chase Mario no matter how fast he is. However they do get stunned if they bump into a wall. *Ghost House Theme Worlds **Broozer: Pretty angry enemies which can break nearly anything which comes in their way as they try and punch Mario. Since there's no barrels they don't punch them out of the way. Winged version basically hops over gaps but that doesn't stop them from being dumb. **Scaredy Rat: Rats you can line up. If you harass one of them, they all run away. And then bam. When winged, they... fly and scatter very hard when one of the rats are harassed. Pack rats, to be exact. **Peepa: Well... just say they're Peepas. They act like normal Peepas from Super Mario 3D World style, and their winged version is nothing different. Huh. May replace. *Airship Theme Worlds **Mechakoopa: Well, Mechakoopas. You can stomp them and throw them, and that's all. If winged, it... uhh... objectively just winds back up faster. **Mecha Cheep: Cheep Cheeps which jump out of the water and follow Mario relentlessly. In nighttime Airships they simply track Mario's vertical position (very slowly) like some kind of Deep Cheep or Blurp. **Bulk-Omb: GIGANTIC Bob-Ombs which when stomped on immediately panic around and chase Mario around before they explode. Winged versions make them fall slowly but nothing else. *Castle Theme Worlds **Gunner Guy: Shoots out rolling cannonballs at Mario. These cannonballs are resistant to Fire! And can even be walked on! Oh yeah, the rolling cannonballs kill enemies and also end when they bump a wall. **Jabit: Sentient nails with retractable spikes. Stomping or ground pounding on them just smashes them into the ground and makes them retract their spikes. Yes... they don't explode anymore. **Thwimp: Jumps three blocks towards Mario and jumps back to its original position. Simple life, right? Right? Winged version jumps SIX blocks instead due to the addition of wings. Cool, I guess, eh? *Desert Theme Worlds **Stone Spike: Basically, spits out deadly stone rocks at you which can go through about anything! Winged version will jump and throw three in a row! **Pokey: Simply put, Pokies. You can extend them up for a different height. Can't modify because it would take lots of practice to learn how to modify. Err... sorry for those who were expecting winged Pokies! **Caccac: Dozing cactuses which walk slowly back and forth. However, when stomped on once, they rampage towards Mario wildly and can break a variety of things. Winged version makes their rampage HARDER TO ESCAPE FROM! *Snow Theme Worlds **Fliprus: Walrus enemies which make snowballs and throw them at Mario like they don't care. The winged versions do a little flutter jump before throwing their snowballs at Mario. Simple stuff. **Cooligan: Hooligan penguins which try and look cool with nice shaders and all that fancy stuff. Instantly eject from pipes regardless of size and take two stomps to destroy (or one fast Cooligan on a slow Cooligan). Winged version makes them become Soaries act like Soaries. **Spindrift: If Mario jumps on one of these, he gets an insane flight boost. However, the Spindrift actively tries and hurt Mario with its petals. The winged version makes its petals its propeller! Hardy har har! *Forest Theme Worlds **Pelicrump: Flies back and forth. If it sees Mario, it'll drop explosive eggs onto him when he's not looking. If looked at long enough, it'll blow up. Winged version is just relentless as heck and it immediately throws eggs and even tries and kamikaze Mario. **River Pirahna Plant: Pirahna Plants which blow softly on a spike ball like some kind of Ptooie. No winged versions, and speaking of, it can't live underwater or on land, because let's face it; River Pirahna Plant. **Mōgyo: Can live on LAND and WATER! On land, it flops around and sometimes decides to bash its head onto Mario. In water, it tries and bash Mario if he dares to get close to it. When winged on land, it constantly bashes. However, in water, it... bashes you in rapid succession. *Sky Theme Worlds **Flaptack: Flies above Mario before slamming its head into the ground. If it doesn't happen to land into the ground, it flies back up. Winged version does one swoop before slamming its head. **Pinwheel: These enemies float around and blow wind towards Mario in an attempt to push him off. The winged versions... don't exist, actually. Neither do parachute versions. **Roketon: Plane-riding enemies which just simply fly and shoot cannonballs which are faster than it. It also can shoot behind it if it happened to miss Mario. Parachute versions evacuate their plane if stomped on. No winged versions, sorry! Facts *Originally, Grrrol was Bristle but I realized Bristle would probably be way too weird. So I replaced it with Grrrol mainly because Grrrols had a whole cave area of theirs. *Sorry for no Urchin in the Beach theme, but that's just because I don't see any geysers to help me out. *Crawl Troopa was originally going to be in the game but I scrapped that because it would make no sense if Gunner Guy existed but Snifit didn't. *Bramballs feels a bit too glitchy to exist in Super Mario Maker 2. Same with Stalking Pirahna Plant since its head might just phase through ceilings you can't just pass. *Waddlewing's going to be in their. Don't be too sad. *I'm going a bit off-topic but I think I figured out what Forest's nighttime effect would be if you were able to place Water, Poison, and Lava ANYWHERE: darken. Also, River Pirahna Plants anywhere if that happens! Category:Blog posts